Master James
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: I thought of the movie "King Ralph". There will be Rocketshipping at some point in the story. Master James returns home. He's the only heir and the family line shall not be interrupted. He needs to get married but there is someone else who draws his attention. Love and intrigues.
1. Chapter 1

**Attention:** Since English is not my mothertongue you might find some spelling mistakes or syntax errors. I appologize in advance. My mothertongue is Swiss-German so I normally imagine a sentence in German and try to translate it as well as possible into English, sometimes there is a lack of vocabulary or I don't find a match or the appropriate idiom but I want to improve my English and become a better writer. Another thing I want to make clear is that I use „..." to introduce direct speech! „ are not commas but the German quotation marks, just to avoid confusion.

MASTER JAMES

Chapter 1:

The couple was sitting at a long table. She was wearing a pink ball gown, he was dressed with a tailored suit. Both enjoyed a sumptuous meal, lobster won-tons, scampi with a slightly sweet flavour, braised tomatoes, noodle soup garnished with a slice of lemon and Black Forest gateau for dessert. Their servants were busy complying with their every wish. They had a great time and nothing to complain about, but still, something oppressed them and kept them from rejoicing and living without worries. 

The elderly lady put her cutlery aside and piped up. „Did they find him yet?" she asked.  
Her husband harrumphed and shook his head in resignation.

„Still no sign of him", he said. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.  
„Don't worry, the days will come when he finally turns home" with these words he looked over to their butler Hopkins. Hopkins had been in their service for half an eternity and was given the task to find the only son of this noblemen.

The butler approached the couple and took a bow.  
„My dear lady, Sir, I promise you to try any and every attempt to detect your lost son, James. My pot of ideas is not empty yet. We're keeping track of a hint that was given to us by an unknown source. It leads us to Fuchsia City. Master James was spotted at a PokéRinger tournament. If we are lucky, he might still be lingering in this surrounding area."

The gentleman nodded and begged the butler to leave him and his wife alone.  
The lady was devastated and fully confused.

„A PokéRinger? What became of our beloved child? He gads around, all on his own, no friends, no family, living a miserable life without money or treasures. What went wrong, darling? Did we disturb his sense of well being? Did we..."

Her husband shushed her. „No, my dear. We've done everything correctly. James is just a free spirit and stubborn. He definetely needs consequential and consistent upbrining, a heavy-handed behaving. I know the right person to offer him a proper education. As soon as they found him, Hopkins will bring him back to our property, teach him good manners and marry him to a carefully selected partner."

The lady of the house smiled at the thought of James' return. She had met the young lady, who was going to be her son's fiancée. Her name was Jessebelle, strong-willed, determined and ambitious. An excellent match for her rebellious and blighter son.

„We want James to get married and continue the familiy line, whether he likes it or not. He's the only heir."

\- 

James was getting ready for the upcoming PokéRinger contest. He had turned his hobby into his profession. He felt happy and encouraged to fight against other fellow campaigners, although it was a rather unprofitable activity. People cheered for him and he had to admit that he wasn't too untalented.

Today's competition took place at a sports hall. James registered last-minute and had to battle against Daisuke and his Zapdos, who were known for their cleverness, Hikaru and her Pidgeot, perfectionists and last but not least against Natsuko and her Taillow, who had been unbeatable so far. He himself owned a Dustox.

The first round passed by quickly. Dustox managed it to snatch the ring from Pidgeot by tackling the Pokémon and place the round object on the right pole.  
Pidgeot got eliminated. Taillow and it's trainer Natsuko had to bear a loss when racing against Daisuke.  
Zapdos wasn't a major hurdle either. James had trained his Dustox to be precise and incredibly rapid. It gained the upper hand and beat the electrical bird Pokémon at once.

The crowd went wild. They shook James' hand, pat him on the back, congratulated him on his victory and asked for autographs. James enjoyed the attention, he was finally free and able to do what he pleased.

Two men had been observing him very carefully. One was Hopkins and the other one his employee Fletcher. They made it toward James after forcing their way through the almost impenetrable crowd. They tapped his shoulder. James turned around and he smiled even brighter.

„Where do you want me to sign?" he asked them while pulling out a pen.  
Hopkins shook his head.  
„We're not eager to get your autograph, Master James. We're here for some other reason," the servant said.

James chuckled. „Haha, Master James. That's sure an appropriate name. Who are you guys?" he wondered.

Hopkins adjusted his tie and upstaged Fletcher.  
„Master James, your parents entrusted us the task to track you down and bring you back to their property. They are sick with worry and want to know you're safe. Would you be so kind and accompany us?"

James didn't pay much attention to Hopkins' request. He lived his life to the full, far from his former home, surrounded by peers and fans. He hadn't given much thought to his parents during the last couple of months. He was certain to refuse their begging.

„I knew that I met you before. You're Hopkins, our butler. No, I reject their request, but thank you" he was concise in his answer. 

Hopkins tried again to win James over. „Master James, your parents are at a relatively advanced age. You might fulfill their request and grant them their last wish."

He hoped that he would chasten James. Precisely at this moment a friend of James joined them. His name was Butch, or Hootch and sometimes even Clutch, he had short green hair and brown eyes. Butch laid an arm around his mate.

„Who are these two penguins?" he asked.

James turned around. „This is Hopkins. He used to be my butler and my only social contact when I was a kid" he explained.

Butch opened his eyes wide. „Your butler? You had a butler?"

James nodded. „I come from a rich and snobbish family but I ran away and decided to choose freedom over money. It was unbearable. Now, they want me to turn back and attend my duties, perhaps they even force me to get married," he couldn't finish the sentence when he felt a smash on his head. Butch grabbed his friend by the collar.

„You have to do it, man! They enable you to pursue your dreams, you neither have financial difficulties nor will you have a hard time with finding a place to sleep," Butch said.

James thought for a moment. He could really use an accomodation, food and a fire in the fireplace but was he willing to let his career rest and give everything up for a more pleasant life?

Hopkins seemed to read his mind. „Master James, instead of sitting in the cold, fighting for survival, there is a cosy warm bed, feasts and great entertainment waiting for you at home. Please, your family line shall not be interrupted, it has to continue and you're the ideal candidate" he tried to make it platable to his master. These words echoed in James' mind. He closed his eyes and tried to forget about his bleak past. Maybe his parents had changed, maybe they weren't as cruel and heartless as they used to be. Should he give them a second chance? He attempted to forgive them for his butchered childhood. In the end, he was a good-natured guy who didn't want to disappoint his family and he had to realize that there might be better things than struggling on the edge of survival.

Still, he would be able to flee in case of trouble; at least, that's what he thought.

„Well, I'm not only the ideal, but also the only candidate" James said.

He forced himself to take a decision.

„I'll do it" he said. Butch rejoiced and high-fived his friend. James didn't feel at ease.

What was the catch?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After having passed the entrance gate, it took them a good half an hour to reach the actual building. James got quite nervous, his heart was racing and sweat drops formed on his forehead. The exotic fruit trees, the grass that was cut with millimetre-level accuracy and the artificial pond reawakened memories. Hopkins had tried to dress the fully-grown, lavender haired man in an elegant suit, much to the chagrin of James. He loosened his tie and swallowed hard. 

The car slowed down and ground to a halt in front of an immense mansion. Fletcher got out of the vehicle and courteously held the door open for his master. James stepped out and was welcomed by a familiar growl. He looked to the right and spotted a ball of fur running up to him. Before he knew it, James found himself on the floor. Growlithe, his dog Pokémon, was licking him all over his face.

„Stop it, buddy, haha, it tickles!" James felt tears in his eyes. He wasn't able to avoid this lovingly meant attack. „How could I forget about you? Did you take care of my parents and protect them?" Growlithe yowled and barked continuously until he got shooed away by Hopkins.

„Master James, you are dirtying your outfit! Your parents will get a very bad impression. Please, stand up at once! We're already late," the butler gave James a help up and they walked towards the main door. James wanted to back-pedal but the door opened with a bang and he got pushed inside.

„Take your seat," Fletcher commanded. James looked around. The walls were decorated with oil paintings showing him and his family, they had lit a hundred candles to create an inviting but at the same time eerie atmosphere. The room was filled with the smell of rose blossoms with a breath of cinnamon, his mother's favourite fragrance.

Suddenly, James heard people coming from the hallway.

„Prepare for trouble, my son" a man threatened.

„And make it double, darling" a female voice rustled.

‚Oh no, not again. Aren't they tired of performing their leached out motto? It's always the same old story,' James thought. His parents were known for explosive and exaggerated appearances. They used to receive visitors by reciting poetry they had composed themselves. James couldn't understand the deeper sense behind it.

James' father straddled in front of his son.  
„Now, James, we are glad to have you back", he took his wife's hand and pulled her towards him.

„Your mother was terribly worried, what do you have to say for yourself? Where have you been hanging around and with whom? Why did you run away?" the nobleman asked.

James had to get a grip on himself. It wasn't really of any concern to his parents. After all, they had brought him so far. They were insufferable and difficult to stand. He barley had enough air to breathe, every second of his daily life had been controlled by their crammed schedule. No wonder did he fled fifteen years ago.

„I couldn't bear it any longer. You didn't offer me any liberties! I was forced to comply with your rules and reconcile myself to your rigorous education. You ruined my childhood" James shouted.

His mother sighed heavily. She was about to fake a fainting attack, this left James absolutely cold. He knew her histrionics.

„Now then, we are glad to inform you that we thought of a completely new approach to turn you into a prestigious and respected gentleman. Let me introduce you to some of the most renowned and acknowledged teachers," the lady of the house asked the men and woman in.

There was a tall gaunt instructor with curly blonde hair and a longish nose. He was wringing his hands anxiously and had a rather mischievous laughter.

„This is Mr. Carlisle. He will teach you in an easy and understandable way how to behave in public without disgracing yourself. He's also responsible for your cricket-, violin- and book on etiquette-lessons," James' father said.

The next one was a middle-aged woman with steel-blue eyes, called Mrs. Solveig. She was in charge of James' French language teaching and initiate him in the art of how to court a girl.

The third person was a bald headed old man with horn-rimmed glasses.  
„This is Mr. Grisham, from the House of Lilac. He is not only my trusted friend but also your teacher of archery, fencing and Poké Poker", James' father explained.

„What about PokéRinger?" James wondered. 

His mother snorted derisively. „Such an ignoble sport has no business here" she said.

„They are going to teach you the right manners and prepare you for your fiancée. You will meet her at a formal dance held in her honour", his mother cleared up.

James turned pale. His parents hadn't changed a bit, on the contrary, they had become even more obsessed with the idea of controlling every step he made. He would be unable to become tranquil.

James shot up and was ready to leave this building head over heels but his servants stopped him immediately.

„Ah-ah" his mother chanted. „Honey, where are you going?"  
She took out a small device with a large red button on it. Every door got barred, the windows got locked, they shot the bolts and the blinds were lowered as soon as she had pressed the button.

James was caught.

„Go to your room, my dear! Tomorrow, everything will end well!" his mother smiled at him.

-

James was sitting in his former bedroom. Little had changed since the last time.  
There was his trunk in one corner of the spacious chamber. That's where he stored his toys and crown caps collection.

He boiled with rage. Why did he fall into his parent's trap?  
„That's what happens to sweet-tempered guys like me", he mumbled to himself.

He had preferred to hit his head against the wall but a sudden rustle in the closet discouraged him from doing so. James drew closer to the piece of furniture, the door was already slightly ajar. He peeked through the crack of the door and found himself at eye level with a cat Pokémon. It jumped out of the closet and addressed James.

„Meowth's da name", it said.

James gasped and moved back. He really did not expect that.

„You're a talking Meowth" he stuttered and couldn't believe his eyes.

The cat nodded. „I speak both, da human and da Pokémon language, fluently" it replied.  
„And I can get ya oudda here", it added.

James was flabbergasted but dismissed this claim.

„No way, we can't cleave a way out" he said, his bitter disappointment was so obviously written all over his face.

Meowth grinned and pulled out a remote control.

„Let's just say dad dere is the possibility to flee from dis horror" it bluffed.

James pricked up his ears.

„Really?" he asked. Again, the cat nodded.

„Do you want to sneak out and have some fun, Master James?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

„Listen up, Master", Meowth said. „Every four hours the guardians make their rounds, they control each and and every bedroom, bathroom, corridor and even the garden. This means, we've got approximately three hours to get yous oudda here, offer yous some fun and distraction and get yous back into dis cell before they notice that yous pushed off" it informed.

„I got it, Meowth", James grabbed his jacket and followed the cat Pokémon outside.

Hopkins lit a fire, the wood was crackling and the room got filled with a cozy warmth.  
He made sure that the three teachers felt comfortable when holding their meeting.  
Mr. Carlisle took place on a fir green armchair, Mr. Grisham and Mrs. Solveig decided to lean back commodiously on the velvet-covered couch. The teachers passed cigars and fine wines around and engaged in a conversation.

Mr. Carlisle treated himself to a glass of exquisite port and poured some of these noble drops into a chalice intended for it.

Their frustration increased. Mr. Grisham snorted angrily.  
„What a shame they had to find James" he said. The others nodded their assent.

„He is one of the most clumsy and maladroit people I've ever met", Mrs. Solveig added.

„How are we supposed to turn this sapling into a dignified gentleman? He has absolutely no idea about decency, discipline or behaviour," Mr. Carlisle confirmed.

Everyone agreed. „He should, in my opinion, not have the right to continue the familiy line", Mr. Grisham concluded. „Is there a possibilty to prevent him from becoming the legitimate successor?", he asked.

„No, after all he's the only son of our masters, you can't just rub him out", the female teacher said.

„I don't mean to harm anyone physically, but what would have to happen to oust him from the ‚throne'?", Mr. Grisham wondered.

„He had to make a gross mistake, something that would not only stain his but also his parent's honour. We should try to ensure that he causes a scandal, a scandal so staggering that they won't dare to leave these four walls again", Mr. Carlisle proposed.  
He laughed up his sleeve, the others joined him.

„He shall disappear from the picture, no one shall remember him, we'll act as if he never existed", Mr. Grisham grinned mischievously.

„But who will then take over this mansion? I thought there was only one heir?" Mrs. Solveig asked.

Mr. Grisham thumped the table with his fist. „I'm going to be their suitable successor!  
I was born out of wedlock, my mother is Lady Priscilla's greatgranddaughter. She lead a secret relationship with a commissioned officer back in the 1940ies. She didn't tell anyone about her illegitimate son, me. The family line would continue with my humbly self, from a purely legal point of view", he explained.

„This is why you're trying to butter up Jame's father and the rest of the family, you're trying to collect some plus points in order to win them over and profit from their willigness", Mrs. Solveig added one and one toghether.

Mr. Grisham nodded but then something else caught his attention. He spotted James and a short creature blazing the trail through the lavish garden. It started to rain and both got absoluetly drenched. However, this did not prevent the two outliers to leave the mansion.

„Excuse me, Mrs. Solveig, Mr. Carlisle. I need to terminate this meeting, duty calls", with these words Mr. Grisham bowed out and set out to follow James and his unidentifiable companion.

-

„So, Master James. What would yous like to do?" the cat Pokémon asked.

James shook his head. „Please, don't call me Master, I'm far from bearing such a title" the lavender haired man said. He pulled the rain cap over his head and ran after Meowth.

„Do you know what is going on and where?" he wondered.

Meowth briefly considered the ads, which it had read this morning.

„Dere is a Pokémon Performer contest just around the corner. I've been dere a couple of times. Da show numbers are quite enjoyable and da candidates are putting tremendous efforts into their presentations. It's worth visiting" it suggested.

„Let's head off then," James adjusted his wrinkled and soaked suit.

They didn't notice that Mr. Grisham was following them.

The hall was sold out. Numerous people were diligently cheering their favourite performer. James and Meowth sat next to a group of kids. One of the children seemed familiar to the future master. He had black hair, a red-white cap, a blue jacket and a Pikachu was sitting on his shoulder. His eyes were set on the lightbrown haired girl on stage. She made an magnificent entrance by letting her Evee do an impressive sand attack. The crowd went wild. Some hid their faces protecting them from pricking grains of sand.  
The Pokémon continued its show and the audience was drawn in by its attention to detail, the light effects, the carefully deployed attacks and the girl's affection. 

The host thanked Serena, the little lady, and announced a further combatant.

„A big applause for Jesselette and her well trained Pumpkaboo", a young woman had taken the stage. She wore an „updo"-hairstyle, a pinned-up elegance. Her hair was magenta, just as fiery as her temper. Jesselettes lipstick was literally burning and her deep blue eyes were shining bright. She must have squeezed herself into her tight purple dress, but James was immediately impressed by her appearance. He enjoyed this jaw-dropping view and couldn't take his eyes off her. She didn't notice her new fan but was rather busy begging her Pokémon to follow her orders. Pumkaboo seemed to be on strike. It didn't move nor did it execude Jesselette's commands.

„Go home, you loser" a man shouted. His neighbours at the table responded in a similar way. They started to hoot her.

Jesselette was paralysed with terror. Her eyes filled with tears, she got downright booed and thrown off stage.

James was the only one clapping his hands. He decided to visit her back stage and pay her a compliment, after all, she looked breathtakingly and was a real feast for the eyes.

He knocked at her door.

„Miss Jesselette, may I come in for a moment?" he asked politely.

The door got slightly ajar.

„Who are you and what do you want?" she demanded to know.

James entered her changing room.  
„That was a nice show, Miss Jesselette", he stuttered.

„It was detestable and embarrassing and my name's Jessie, Jesselette is just a pseudonym" she whimpered. Jessie took off her pompous jewelery and stowed it into a tiny casket on her dressing table.

James cleared his throat. He tried to start a conversation with this beautiful woman and considered a couple of tips in order to impress her.

„Maybe, for next time, try to develop a relationship with your Pokémon. You need to get along and you need to trust each other and you need to be confident of your Pokémon's ability and power" James proposed.

„This was my first and only showcase. I always thought that I was born to be on stage but after this evening I'm not sure whether I should cry in desperation or sock that bloke on the jar for calling me a loser" she had a chip on her shoulder, James noticed that straight away.

„Do you know a trustworthy Pokémon Trainer who would take care of my Pumkaboo?" Jessie wondered. James didn't know any answer. He didn't want to frustrate her nor did he want to make her feel even more subdued.

Meowth joined them.

„Who are you guys anyway?" she asked.  
„Are you two employed?"

James shook his head.

„So what are you doing back stage then?", question after question.

„I'm the new Master, my name is James. They've sent out a rescue squad in order to find me and bring me back to my summer residence. They want to turn me into a genuine gentleman and familiarise me with the modus vivendi of the high society. I think I'm quite influential and I could get you to the most prestigious showcases out there" he offered.

Jessie dismissed this idea.

„I don't belive you, take your Meowth and get out of my changing room, now! Guards!", she yelled and two well-built men burst in.

One grabbed James by the shoulders, the other one tried to calm Meowth down.

„How dare yous touching me!", the cat Pokémon cawed. It used its scratch attack to get rid of the guardian. His face was covered with scuffs.

„It can talk", the guardian was quite astonished.

„Wait, Jessie. Please," James managed it to break free from the watchman's firm grip.

„If I'm able to prove you that I'm really going to be a nobleman, will go out with me?" he asked.

Jessie turned around and blushed. She stood up and approached the lavender haired man. She came close to his face as if she was going to kiss him the very next moment.

„Okay, James. We have a deal, prove it" she whispered. Jessie had to admit that she felt attracted by this newcomer. He seemed a little bit naive and shy but his smile gave her an overwhelming feeling.

James took a bow and left her changing room.

„Do yous like her?" Meowth grilled his new acquaintance.

James remained silent, staring at the floor.

Jessie was spirited, independent and extremly handsome. He had to meet her again.

Mr. Grisham followed James from a safe distance.

„I think we found our scandal", he murmured, grinning waggishly.

-

Jessie was lying in her bed, wrapped up in a blanket and watching the late news. 

One report made her listen attentively. The anchorwoman introduced her viewers to a new face at the noble court. They showed a picture of James.

He had a gaze of a willow and was anything but pleased to be papped.  
The anchorwoman talked about his arrival and about the big ideas his parents had in mind.

Jessie giggled and looked forward to going out with this pathetically looking guy on the photograph.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Someone bumped against Jessie's apartment door. She awoke with a start and glanced at the alarm clock through squinting eyes. Jessie snorted angrily and rolled over to the other side of her improvised bed. The knocking didn't stop, it became even more insistent. 

„It's 7.30 in the morning! I just finished my night shift!" she shouted.

„Please, open the door, Miss Jessie. I think I've got some good news for you" a deep voice rumbled. Jessie had reluctantly pulled on a bathrobe, she took a look in the mirror, her hair was unkempt and she had dark rings around her eyes. No wonder after an exhausting work assignment. Jessie had given her Pokémon Showcast career up and found regular employment at an outdoor café. It was a poorly payed job and she was hardly able to keep her head above water.

„Who are you?" she asked while looking through the spyhole. She didn't recognize the elderly man. He wore an elegant hat with a wide rim.

„My name is Mr. Grisham and I would like to make you an unbeatable offer!" he introduced himself.

„What sort of offer?", she wanted to know.

„A life-changing offer. May I come in, please?", he responded.

Jessie had a feeling of unease. Nevertheless, she opened the door and let the gentleman enter. He wiped his feet and bowed his thanks.

Jessie studied him silently for several seconds.

„Now? What do you want?", she demanded.

Mr. Grisham fished a thick envelope out of his coat. He hold it under Jessie's nose.

„15'000 Poké-Dollars if you're willing to go out with Master James and trap him. We'll get our scandal, you'll get the money and he will be right out of it", he said.

Jessie had strong feelings about that offer. „How dare you propose such morally reprehensible intentions. Get out of my apartment!" she said foaming with rage.

„Miss Jessie, I know your unfortunate situation too well. You're living at the poverty level, your parents are incapacitated for work and your brother is known for his dodgy dealings and his brief stays at the local police station. You're desperately trying to make ends meet and take care of your deprived family. You can't walk around with your head in the clouds all the time. Face the facts! You reached the rock bottom! I can release you from this misery" he dangled the envelope in front of her. Mr. Grisham's money would allow her a social advancement. She briefly considerd her chances and opportunites that would result from this heap of banknotes.

„What do I have to do?", she asked.

Mr. Grisham sneered. He had found the right lure.

„Meet him, go out with him, talk to him, wrap him around your little finger. He needs to get passionately and totally addicted to you. There will be a photographer following you two. Make sure that he gets some good and useful snapshots!", he explained.

Jessie nodded but her guilty conscience made her feel completly torn. She didn't want to hurt James, she didn't want to betray him but Jessie was in dire need of financial support.

James entered the dining room. Hopkins and Fletcher had set the table, Mrs. Solveig was already expecting him. James had difficulties interpreting facial expressions but his teacher seemed to be grumpy and bad-tempered. She was getting impatient and fetched her pointing baton.

„Finally, Master James. What prevented you from showing up on time? Did you gad around with this chattering fleabag? We've got a tight program today. I'm going to introduce you the the etiquette manual. I doubt very strongly that you heard mentioning it", Mrs. Solveig said snappishly.

„Today, I'm going to teach you the right table manners. We won't you to give a bad impression to your future wife, right?", she laughed spitefully.

James sighted. He sat down on a chair and put his elbows on the table. Mrs. Solveig took a prompt action. She beat him with her baton on his hands. James squalled in pain.

„Ouch! Why did you do that?", he asked, gnashing his teeth.

„Rule number one: Both of your hands belong on the table, down to the wrist, not to the elbow! Not even if there is going to be a break inbetween the courses.  
Rule number two: smacking and sipping are frowned upon. Don't stuff too large food portions in your mouth, we don't want to have delayed answers to possible questions and observations, right?. It's essential to appear neatly and clean. If you want to please Lady Jessebelle you need to apply my basic rules of decency."

James bristled. Why should he bother to behave in public for a woman he didn't even know? If he was going to follow these ethical guidelines then for one reason only: to impress Jessie and eventually win her heart. He would take great care to offer his secret crush a memorable evening.

Mrs. Solveig noticed his mental absence. „Don't worry, Master James. You are going to like Lady Jessebelle. She's a cheerful soul, well-educated and articulated, adorable and a witty conversational partner. You will learn so much from her, she functions as a role model for little school girls, the kids are extremly fond of her. Her laughter is irresistible. She's a perfect match!"

‚Not that bad altogether, sounds like the woman of every man's dreams, but she can't hold a candle to Jessie', James thought.

„Let's continue our teaching unit", Mrs. Solveig commanded.

„Now, I'm going to list you the meals which can be eaten with the fingers. Listen carefully, you might want to take some notes: Artichokes, bread, and asparagus but the latter being unsatisfactory when it comes to aesthetics", she wrinkled her nose.

‚What a valuable enrichment! Eating asparagus with your hands makes you look like an idiot. Now I can die in peace...', the lavender haired man thought.

„Are we done for today?", he wondered.

„Why? Do you have anything more important on your agenda?", Mrs. Solveig asked, intimidating James.

„Ehh...no, Ma'm, not at all!" he stuttered. He was surrounded by dominant women, feeling completely helpless. They had a major influence on him, he didn't dare to contradict them nor was he able to justify himself to them. He hoped that would be different in Jessie's presence.

„Good. Your mother and her friends are expecting you at their daily coffee party. Present yourself in your best light", she ordered. James blenched. Spending an afternoon with these crows wasn't one of his wildest dreams but he forced himself to comply with the high requirements in order to avoid trouble, and make it double in case his father would get wind of it. He nodded and left the dining room direction conservatory.

Meowth met him halfway.  
„How did it go?" it asked. 

„Not now, Meowth. I'm in an akward position. They want me to participate in a coffee party! Me! What shall I do? They're going to take me down piece by piece", James lamented.

„I've got a plan. Why don't yous make every effort to please these gossips?", the cat Pokémon proposed.

„And what exactly is the point of that?", James wondered.

„Let's think about it! If yous pretend to be the decent and dignified son of a noble family, do some respect for da night owls and pay dem exaggerated compliments they might release yous from futher book on etiquette lessons, which leaves yous more time to spend with Jessie", Meowth explained.

James pricked up his ears. „You're right, Meowth. Can you help me?", he asked.

Meowth winked. „Watch for my signs!"

They both entered the conservatory. James' mother and her „gang" were already waiting in anticipation for him. James approached his mother, he didn't know how to greet her in front of the lady friends so he dared a glance at Meowth. The cat Pokémon imitated a kiss on the hand and James followed it's instructions.

„Oh, James, my dear. How lovely to have you here. Let me introduce you to my company.  
This is Lady Mitoshi", she pointed with her hand to a petite woman with long darkbrown hair, dressed in a sky blue trouser suit.

„How do you do?", James asked. The lady smiled seductively. James got quite shocked, she must have been over 90 years old. He put a hand behind his head and chuckled nervously.  
„What a strapper!", Lady Mitoshi exclaimed, the other crows agreed.

„Say hello to Madame La Motte", his mother commanded. „We met at the delivery room. She gave birth to two exceedingly successful twins. Francois is a managing director of Poké-Burger's and Hubertus is professor of political sciences", she enthused.

Meowth showed James to repeat their achievments, it's thumb turned up.

„I can take a leaf out of their books, Madame la Motte. They earn my respect", again he gazed over to the cat Pokémon, who pointed at the ladie's hat. „And may I add, Madame, this purple feathery hat fits you like a glove", although it looked like the bird had exploded on her head and she had used some superglue to fix the accident.

„Last but not least, Mrs. Azzurra, you may know her from the infamous yellow press. The mysteries don't remain mysteries once she sticks her nose into somebody else's business", James' mother boasted.

This time, Meowth pointed at her head. James cleared his throat. „Mrs. Azzurra, I'm sure it needs brilliant acumen to work in this field. You don't lack sound instincts and are aware of breeding grounds for rumours", he said. The lady blushed.  
„My, oh my, what a attentive young man", she praised.

„Sit down, sweetheart. Very nice, James, make your mother proud", his mother pat his knee.  
James winced. „You're going to be an exceptionally smart and magnificient nobleman."

The ladies giggled. „Master James doesn't need book on etiquette lessons, he's the manual himself. He should be rewarded", Madame La Motte proposed.

„Yes, why not. You're allowed to have a night off, James. How about that?", his mother asked.

„Thank you, mother, too generous", James replied.

Now he would be able to meet Jessie without worrying about guards, time schedules and traditions, he could simply enjoy their time together without having a guilty conscience and without being under pressure.

 **I stop here, so I can dedicate chapter five to Jessie and James' date. I hope you guys like my story so far and are eager to learn more about Mr. Grisham's plan, James' feelings and Meowth's role in this fanficiton.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A note from the author: Dear followers and Rocketshipping-fans. I've been to London for three weeks and worked at the British Museum in order to graduate at the University of Bern. I didn't have time to continue this fanficiton. I got home last Sunday and one of my priorities was to write chapter five of my story called „Master James". I hope you enjoy it, I've never actually written „stuff" like that, it might be quite adventurous but I tried to keep it clean for I do have readers who like to think of Jessie and James sharing a beautiful but innocent relationship, and I do respect that. Reviews are highly appreciated! Thank you.**

Chapter 5:

James tried to tie his cravat – in vain. He struggled to concentrate on his preparations for the common evening with Jessie. James needed to organize flowers, reserve a table at a local restaurant and he had to arrange a small orchestra that would strike up smooth songs with „ballad character". He took a look in the mirror and cried out. Angrily, he tore away his tie and threw it on the bed.

„Are yous nervous?", Meowth asked. James nodded and sighed deeply.

„Yes. I just don't want to leave a bad impression or screw everything up. Jessie seems to be a special person, I mean, look at her. Her lapis lazuli-blue eyes, her bulky magenta-colored hair, her positive radiance, her vivacity, her complete appearance is simply overwhelming. I can't help myself but go into raptures. I really want her to like me. I know that my parents have already chosen the right partner for me, but there's no desire to meet Jessebelle. My thoughts are with Jessie", James leaned out of the window.  
He stared into the distance while envisioning possible scenarios of a successful date. 

Meowth jumped on the sill putting one paw on James' shoulder.

„I have an idea!"

„What's that?", James wanted to know.

„Haven't yous heard of da secret island your parents own?", the cat Pokémon wondered.

James shook his head.

Meowth grinned widley. „Yous parents bought and island some years ago. That's where they celebrate their wedding anniversaries. It reminds of a tropical holiday destination. There are restaurants, cafés, bars and dance clubs. They managed it to keep it comfortably warm even during winter time. Da temperatures can reach 30 to 35 degrees, rains are rare and yous are able to witness glorious sunsets. Why don't yous spend your date on Taiyo-Island", it propsed.

James opened his eyes wide and was overjoyed.

„Meowth, that's a brilliant plan", he hugged his new acquaintance.  
„Wow, don't camp it up, buddy", Meowth felt like he was going to get crushed.

„Don't forget to stop by the Ai-Bar. They mix incredibly mouth-watering drinks!  
And the best part is, yous don't need to wear a stupid tie, just slip into a freshly washed Hawaiian shirt and impress your girl. I'm sure she'll appreciate your efforts. Go out with her, give her an unforgettable evening and win her heart! Treat her well, flatter her and listen to her dreams and wishes for the future, women like that. Trust me, I speak from experience", Meowth said.

James smiled. He opened the closet and looked for an easy-going outfit, beige corduroy trousers and a pastel green chemise with imprinted palm trees.

It was eight o'clock in the evening. James' heart pounded. He was in a fluster and couldn't wait to finally spot Jessie walking up the driveway. He espied a slim figure passing the entrance gate and slowly approaching him. Jessie trembled with excitement. She looked around curiously and smiled when she eventually met James next to the man-made pond. They stared into each other's eyes and neither of them was sure how to greet his opposite. James decided to go for a kiss on the hand and Jessie tittered.

„Good evening, my lady", he said while trying to stutter as little as possible.

„Hello, Master James, thank you for your invitation", she bowed down.

James reached for her hand and pulled her up. „Please, don't do that, I'm not one of these self-important and bumptious busybodies. It's just me, James, official Pokéringer and ordinary mortal."

„Excuse me," she whispered. „I've never been on the go with noblemen," she gazed into his eyes. The emerald green flashed. He had a calming effect on her. They remained silent for a moment. Crickets were chirping, a gentle breeze, the lapping of the tiny waves on the pond, the smell of a summer's night, all these impressions created a smoochy ambience, but this was just the beginning of a marvelous evening for two.

„Before I forget," James handed a lush bouquet of flowers to his guest. „For you", he susurrated.

He couldn't see it, but Jessie blushed. She took the bouquet and smelled the exotic flowers. Orchids, anthuriums and proteas; they fit her gown very well. Only now James noticed her elegant wardrobe. She wore a short orange cocktail dress, sewn with small yellow and red pearls. Her hair was pulled up in a tight bun and small ruby studs decorated her ears.

„How charming! You look breathtakingly, Jessie. A sight for sore eyes, beautiful, wow!", James exclaimed. Jessie giggled.

„You're such an enchanter, James, but you're right, I'm a stunning beauty", she laughed.

„Would you like to escort me to a secret place?", he asked full of hope. Jessie nodded and took his hand. He brought her to a floating walkway. 

„See the illuminated island over there? Would you like to spend the evening on this piece of paradise?", he wanted to know.

„Yes, please", both got into a boat and drove to Taiyo-Island.

Jessie covered her mouth with her hands, she was lost for words. James had picked out a fabulous location for their first date. It was pleasantly warm, just as Meowth predicted, colorful, the scent of spices was in the air, reggaeton music was played and she had already spotted their table. It was adorned with loving attention to detail, candles, blossoms and tiny deck chairs to create a feeling of vacation.

There it was, she started to feel guilty. James had taken great care to offer her an memorable evening. How could she betray this guy? How could she betray him for money? This didn't feel right. Should she tell him about Mr. Grisham's plan?

„Is everything okay?", James asked. Jessie was jolted back into reality.

„Hm? Oh, yes, I'm perfectly fine. This is amazing, nice job", she stammered.

„Let's have a drink at the bar, what do you think?", he suggested. Jessie grasped the list of beverages. She chose a starfruit liquor, garnished with crystallized orange cubes and James decided to try the pomegranate pina colada with sour jelly babies.  
To James' surprise they met Meowth at the bar.

„So you're the famous barista?", James asked.

Meowth used his scratch to chop the fruits. It worked with meticulous care and tried to avoid spilling their drinks.

„We haven't been introduced yet, except for the minor incident backstage", Jessie smiled at the cat Pokémon.

„Meowth's da name, lady. Don't hesitate to ask me, I'm at yous disposal. I'll be your waiter and entertainer tonight", it said.

„My name is Jessie, nice to meet you Meowth", the magenta-haired woman said.

„Let's have a seat", James brought Jessie to their table.

„Any other guests coming tonight?", she wondered. James shook his head.

„No, it's just me and you... and Meowth", he replied. Meowth was only having good intentions but James had longed for more privacy, after all, it was his only night off. He decided to make the best of it and enjoy his time with this gorgeous woman opposite him.

They clinked glasses and took a sip of their drinks. Meowth had excelled itself. Their beverages were exceptionally delicious. Soon, both felt a little bit tipsy. James put his hand on the table and it didn't take long until Jessie had laid her hand into his. He caressed her fingers, kissed them and felt on top of the world.

Suddenly, he stopped.

„Oh, excuse me, Jessie. Where did my manners go? I didn't mean to...", James babbled.

Had he gone too far?

Jessie sniggerd and put one finger on James' mouth in order to silence him.  
„No need to apologize, James. Everything's okay", she whispered.

James wanted to cover this embarrassing moment.

Snap! The first scandalous picture was taken!

„Do you like your drink?", he asked shyly.

„Yes, it's fruity and extremly sweet. I think I could do with another one", she answered.

„Slow down, Blueeye", James quipped. „Don't you want to learn more about me? I would like to know you better. Tell me a little bit about you. Where are you from? Tell me about your family and friends, about your dreams and hopes in life. Your favourite color, meal or Pokémon", he asked.

Jessie wasn't sure if it was okay to reveal stories and events of her past and family. After all, her family wasn't a showcase model, it consisted of a criminal brother and two unemployable parents but she decided to give James some insight.

„I'm from Hanada City and live in a poverty-stricken area. My mother's name is Miyamoto, she used to work as a police officer in Cion Town until she got injured by a crazed Electabuzz. My dad was a simple worker at Kibou-Palace but they laid off dozens of employees and he was one of them. My brother is... he's a, let's say he's a merchant", she explained.

James felt sorry for Jessie, she didn't have an easy life until now. If she was willing to meet him again and become friends and eventually more he would make every effort to offer her a more carefree and secured lifestyle.

„What does your brother deal in?", he wondered.

Jessie blanched. She couldn't tell James that her brother uses to spend his weekends at the police department, being caught acting illegally. She tried to escape this akward situation.

Did she just spot a camera lens in the nearby bushes?

„Would you like to dance?", she asked. James stood up immediately and brought her onto the dancefloor. Meowth put on a vivacious and wild Reggaeton song.

Jessie wrapped her arms around James' neck and he started to swing his hips. They danced closely entangled, it was hot and sultry but they didn't care. They faced each other, James had his right hand on Jessie's left shoulder, they swapped from a normal hold to a crossed hold and back. He hummed the familiar melody. Jessie ducked down and passed under James' arm. James brought Jessie's hand over his own head. She tangled them in his hair, Jessie walked around her partner. They became increasingly closer. Jessie could feel James' breath on her face. He kissed her neck, turning away abruptly. 

„I'm sorry", he whispered.

„Stop apologizing!", she was all smiles, enjoying it noticeably and snuggled up to him.

Jessie's arms were hooked behind James' shoulders. Then they faced the same direction with Jessie on the right side of James. Both their hands were connected in a crossed hold and rested on the shoulders. They let go for a moment and Jessie created an s-form by rolling her body. She teased James with her remarkable dancing skills, she put her hands behind her head and moved her hips as if she was trying to keep an imaginary hula hoop in place. James grabbed her hips and cradled her. He was full of vim and vigor. He wanted more, so did Jessie. They stopped for an instant and stared into each other's eyes. He moved his lips as close as possible to hers. A few inches were missing...

Snap! More pictures!

„James! I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, but it's time to say goodbye. James will run into trouble, the night's over", Meowth cawed.

Jessie was visibly disappointed, James felt the same. He let her drink off the liquor and accompanied her back to the boat.

After having moored, he helped her up and both walked to the entrance gate.

„It was a wonderful evening, James. I had so much fun, thank you!", Jessie was enthusiastic. James grabbed her hands.  
„Will we see each other again? Anytime soon?", he asked.

Jessie winked at him. „Of course!"

She had a terribly bad conscience and was about to confess the whole plan to James but he closed his eyes, leaned in and kissed her softly. Their lips locked. He put Jessie's lower lip between his. Jessie placed her hands lightly on James' shoulders, he put his around her waist. They kissed passionatley and James moved his hands up to her face, using his thumb to sweep across her cheekbone. Jessie responded. She returned the gesture and put both of her hands around the back of James. She was gently pulling his hair. Then they parted, both were out of breath but deliriously happy.

SNAP!

„Good bye, James. See you soon", Jessie placed a last kiss on his cheek before she turned away and left the mansion direction main road.

James was head over heels in love.

He didn't know what was yet to come and what kind of trouble he had just created.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Early in the morning Jessie got ready to seek Mr. Grisham out. She had resolved on returning her instigator the money. She banged on his door and asked for entrance.

Mr. Grisham's servants opened the massive wooden doors. He was sitting on his swivel chair, his feet on the writing desk.

„Good morning, Miss Jessie. How can I help you?", he demanded. Jessie fetched the envelope out of her purse and threw it on the table. Mr. Grisham snorted with amusement.

„Get this mean smirk off your face, Mister! Keep your money, I quit. I don't want to be part of your dark deeds anymore. I'm not willing to ruin or hurt Master James. He's a kindhearted and courteous gentleman, he doesn't deserve any cheating and maltreatment", Jessie made her position clear to him.

Mr. Grisham grinned broadly. „How about 10'000 extra Poké-Dollars and we shall forget this minor incident", he proposed.

Jessie thumped the table with her fist. „How can I put it politely? I'm not corruptible. I won't play along! That is my last word on the exercise!", she turned around and left the office without a second glance.

Mr. Grisham addressed his assistant. „Make sure she receives an invitation to the formal dance. Master James shall disgrace himself live!", he laughed nastily, his servants joined in.

„Isn't she lovely, isn't she wonderful?", James sang fervently not noticing that his mother entered the bedroom. 

„It's nice to see that my son is in a good mood today. This will please your future wife, Jessebelle. She's such a blithe spirit", his mother took place on the wing chair.

James got frightened and turned to his mother. He seemed much embarassed, the song was clearly dedicated to Jessie and not to this unkown woman.

„Are you nervous, darling? Don't be. You will like her, you will be more than enchanted. I visited her a few days ago. She can hardly wait to meet you in person. I showed her some childhood pictures, she wanted to pinch your cheeks right away. I told her that you turned into a handsome, decent and dandruff-free lad", she giggled.

„Dandruff free?", James raised both eyebrows. „What is she? Some kind of cleanliness fanatic? What does she expect from me? An impeccable and confident manner?", she was already jarring on his nerves.

„She attaches great importance to neatness and obedience. Jessebelle is an excellent teacher and you will be her scholar, thirsty for knowledge", his mother revealed. She stood up and left his sleeping room.

James wasn't ready to commit himself, especially not to a drill sergeant.

He didn't want to get introduced to her, now less than ever! He had already found the love of his life. Jessie was a down-to-earth, easygoing and exuberant person. James could have fun with her, she didn't intend to change or train him. Last night was unforgettable and it was a pity that they didn't have more time to become familiar with each other. Their farewell kiss was mind-boggling and no thought was able to bypass her.

Meowth was observing him. „I don't think yous should meet Jessie again", it said.

James was amazed at this statement.

„Why do you say that?", he asked angrily.

„Yous will get into trouble, this girl is no company for you. Don't get me wrong, I like her and we would make the perfect trio, but she makes part of the rank and file and if yous hang out with her, yous parents will wack out and lock you up in the torture tower", it explained.

James shook his head uncomprehendingly. „I'm old enough to decide who I want to date. They can't force me to fall in love with a control freak. Tonight, I'm going to tell everybody that I gave my heart away to Jessie", he said determinedly.

„Don't do that", Meowth warned. „Listen to me, buddy. Accept the engagement to Jessebelle and marry her. You need to be patient, spend some years with her and as soon as you become a suitable successor, resign prematurely. It will be your own choice and no one is going to stick his oar in. They will have to accept your decision and you might abdicate and hand over the reins to Jessebelle. Let her turn this place upside down, let her screw everything up, it won't be any of your business, you will be legally free. If you plan to betray the high society tonight, you're in for character assassination and exile and you won't see Jessie ever again. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about", the cat Pokémon said.

James got worried. „What if Jessie isn't ready to wait for me? She will find a new partner", he considered.

„If she cares for you, she's going to wait", Meowth said.

„I'll have to do it whether I like it or not", James was pretty afflicted.  
Why couldn't he have met Jessie during his Poké-Ringer career? Things would have been so much easier and he wouldn't have had to marry a scratch brush.

It was around five o'clock in the afternoon. A letter fell through the mail slot. Jessie was cleaning the dishes. She hoped that the pictures, shot by the spy, would be anything but good but she didn't doubt in Mr. Grisham's quirkiness. Jessie walked direction living room and tripped on the antique white envelope. She picked it up and began to read:

„Dear Jessie,

I would like to invite you to tonight's former ball. We welcome numerous guests and you shall be one of them, my special guest. The ball starts at nine o'clock, dresscode: graceful and elegant. I'm eagerly expecting you.

Kind regards,

James"

Jessie pressed the lines against her chest. She had to be concerned abut her outfit.

What a dolce gesture. She hadn't been forgotten.

James squeezed himself into his black suit. Only a few minutes separated him from Jessebelle. He was awfully nervous.

Meowth pat his back. „You can do it, my friend", he tried to support the lavender-haired man.

His mother knocked at the bedroom door. „Honey, it's time to meet your wife", she whispered.

James swallowed hard, pressed the door handle and walked to the large festivity hall.

He entered and saw a slim figure sitting on the throne. Her face was covered by her fan. She laughed amusedly.

„Hello, James", she greeted her future husband. „It is a pleasure to meet you", Jessebelle put the fan away and James stared into a familiar looking visage. There was a startling similiarity between her and Jessie, the latter being a good deal prettier and more attractive. His jaw dropped to his knees.

„Please, close your mouth, it's bad manners to walk around with your mouth wide open", she cackled.

„It's time for our individual conversation, escort me to the garden area", she stretched a hand to him and he took it reluctantly.

‚Great, the first things she said to me were orders', James thought.

They walked outside and took place on a marbled bench. Jessebelle wore a dress from the 1850's, she looked old-fashioned and arrogant.

„We're getting married. Are you happy?", she asked, putting on hand on his lap.

„Don't we need to get to know each other first and develope certain feelings?", he asked.

„Haha, that would be a delightful component, but it's not necessary. We're getting married for the sake of descendants", she smirked.

James loosened his collar and moved back.

„I don't think you're the smartest man on earth but I shall console myself with your doozie butt", she approached James and fondled his ear.

James blushed and began to sweat.

„Glad, you like it", he stuttered, not sure how he should react to her statement.

Jessebelle walked her fingers up his chest. „Do you like kissing and canoodling?", she wondered.

James tried to face away but Jessebelle took his head by the hair and pressed a thick hearty kiss on his lips. James would have loved to spit out, this was more than disgusting. What was wrong with that woman? Not only was she addicted to control and submission, she was a battleaxe who wasn't able to curb her lust. She meant danger!

„Jessebelle, James, the ball starts in a couple of minutes, please get ready for your first dance", his mother called. James was more than pleased to go back to the manor. He had to talk to Meowth, it was urgent.

Both families trod the ceremonial hall. The guests applauded, shouted good wishes and wanted to see an extravagant show.  
James turned to his fiancée .

„Would you like to dance?", he asked completely unmotivated. Jessebelle flashed her eyes at him. She snorted angrily and stamped her feet.

„This wasn't enough. You ought to have known better. Haven't you been taught about manners? You have not a spark of decency!", Jessebelle shouted.

James didn't care, if she wasn't willing to link arms with him he would find another girl for the opening dance . He looked around and to his surprise he spotted Jessie. She was standing among their guests, wearing a tight black and white dotted dress. Her slightly curled hair fell on her bare shoulders. He smiled all over his face. James drew closer to her and grabbed her hand.

„Shall we dance, Miss?", his eyes were sparkling with joy. Jessie nodded silently and he brought her onto the dancefloor.

The principal conductor asked his orchestra to strike up a waltz. Jessie and James moved slowly with the beat. By and by the guests joined them. He felt very comfortable with her but the derisive remarks had already started. Everyone wondered who that woman was that seemed to charm him. Some of them shook their heads uncomprehendingly, others murmured and mumbled nasty comments about her appearance. James didn't attach any great importance to it, he enjoyed Jessie's company.

Mr. Grisham's servant walked up to Jessebelle's parents. An envelope was handed over to them, packed with dozens of photos. Her father pulled the first one out. It showed James caressing Jessie's hand on Tayio-Island. The second one was a snapshot of their hot dance at the Ai-Bar and the last one made Jessebelle give a yelp. It showed James kissing Jessie passionatley. She took the picture and reached out to the couple.

„Who is this minx?", she wanted to know. Jessie stopped and faced her rival.

„Who are you?", she asked.

„I'm his fiancée and future wife, Jessebelle", the red-haired noble woman explained.

Jessie startled. „Is that true, James?", she said. James nodded and his eyes filled with tears.

„I wanted to tell you, Jessie. Please, you have to believe me. I don't want to marry this terrible person", he pointed at Jessebelle. His fiancée was disgusted.

„You choose this peasant girl rather than a royal beauty?", Jessebelle wondered.

The music stopped, the guests were speechless in astonishment.

„Yes, I do", James answered, trying to protect Jessie.

Jessebelle took out her Pokéball. „Vileplume! Stun Spore. Get this crud out of here!"

Meowth interposed. „Not so fast", it miaowed but the toxic spores were already filling the room, making Jessie and the cat Pokémon feel tired and lightheaded. Jessie staggered and Meowth's eyes burned like fire.

James' mother barged in. „Guards! Take this frumpy girl and that reeking cat and sack them!"

There was a huge explosion and Jessie as well as Meowth flew out the door. James was wrapped up in dense smoke.

„Jessie, Meowth, where are you? You can't leave me here alone with this crazed maniac. I implore you to wait for me", he caughed.

Jessebelle held him close to her heart. „Nothing can ever come between us", she whispered into his ear.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

James disentangled himself from Jessiebelle's embrace.

„Stop it, don't touch me!", he yelled furiously. „Don't you get it! I don't want to marry you! Nothing would be worse than that", he was foaming with rage.

The noblemen cried out and were highly indignant.  
„That's just not done", a corpulent black-haired woman exclaimed.

James walked up to her and took her to task.

„Why not?", he wondered.

Now he addressed the invited guests. He took a leap of faith and began to clear up the situation.

„Listen to me, ladies and gentlemen. I've been forced to show up at my parent's manor. They had dreams and major projects in mind. They wanted to turn me into a model example. They wanted to make a highly regarded, successful and adorable man out of me, but their plans failed. I grew up under close supervision, there wasn't any leisure time to meet friends or pursuing my favourite sport. I took violin-, Chinese-, cooking-, horticulturists-, tap dance- and history of art lessons, from six o'clock in the morning until seven o'clock in the evening. I used to be dog-tired, was listless and grumpy. There was no ray of hope, no joy in this house. Only discipline and preserverance. I ran away and turned over a new leaf. I became a quite prosperous Poké-Ringer and appreciated my freedom. Turning back home was on the one hand the worst decision I could have made but on the other hand it enabled me to meet the woman of my dreams, Miss Jessie. Yes, she makes part of the common people, she's not blessed with wealth, fancy cars and closets full of branded clothing but she accepted me for who I am. I am not perfect, I might be scatterbrained at times and unsuitable for coffee-table gossip but loyal, honest and sincere and I tell you something: I don't like you, none of you. You're a bunch of conceited, self-important, narcisstic and fraught monkeys. You compliment your so-called friends in their presence and gossip behind their backs. I find it hard to welcome this idea. I took a decision: I'm leaving you. Leaving you behind in this bleak and cruel illusory world. The only creature I'm taking with me is Growlithe, my guardian. I confer this mansion to you, Jessiebelle, I waive all right and claims. You fit in this sneakily environment and one day you will meet a man who will comply to your views on a healthy relationship", he explained.

James didn't wait for a reaction he turned around and pressed the handle of the birch wood door downwards. His mother ran after him but his father held her back.

„Don't follow him, darling. Let him go, he's not one of us", he whispered.

„But, he's our son and we love him, don't we?", she sobbed.

„He doesn't fit in the program, as I said before, he's too stubborn and obstinate. Let him defray his existance as unprofitable competitor and spend his life with this unkempt woman", he demanded. James' mother nodded and gave a sigh of dismay.

Jessie and Meowth were walking down to the beach.

„What do you think happened to James? Do you think he got caught and is forced to spend the rest of his days in the torture chamber? Married to this awful pelmet?", she asked.

The cat Pokémon shook it's head cluelessly.

„I don't think we're gonna see him again. Dat would be a little too beautiful to be true", Meowth answered.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming closer.

„Jessie, Meowth, wait for me", a male voice shouted. Jessie turned around. It was James, completely out of breath. He was accompanied by Growlithe and tried to catch up with them. Jessie rubbed her eyes in disbelief.

„James? Is it you? Is it really you?", she ran into his arms and they hugged each other. Meowth joined in and embraced James' leg. A tear ran down Jessie's cheeck, James wiped it away and smiled at his friends.

„I'm so glad I found you two. Jessie, may I introduce you to Growlithe?", Jessie knelt down and stroked it's head.

„James, I need to get rid of something, I really need to confess something to you", she was shaking all over. James grabbed her by the arms and held her tight. 

„I'm sure it's not the end of the world, whatever it may be", he tried to calm her down.

Jessie gazed into his eyes.

„James, I was part of a conspiracy. Mr. Grisham offered me 15'000 Poké-Dollars if I would be willing to go out with you and wrap you around my little finger. He wanted you to cause a scandal and I should be the trigger, I'm so sorry", she began to cry.

James let her go and stared at the floor. He didn't know what was happening.

„Is there anyone on my side?", he shouted. „Has everyone conspired against me or what?", he was hopping mad. Jessie grabbed his hands.

„Stop hassling me, Jessie! You're a swindler. Did the date and the kiss mean anything to you at all or were you just keen on the money?", he yapped.

Jessie was infuriated. „Hear me out, James! I didn't take the money. After what happend on Tayio-Island and at the entrance gate I felt even more guilty and returned the Poké-Dollars to Mr. Grisham. I told him that I didn't want to trick you and ruin your life. After getting your invitation I was sure to confess to you at the former dance", she backed up.

„Invitation? I didn't send you an invitation", James claimed.

„You think that was a trap? Why didn't I come up with this myself? They cheated both of us", she counted one and one together.

„We were both victims of the high society, there we have something in common", James said. He settled down.

Jessie was still snivelling and he lift her chin. „Jessie, my dear, I forgive you", he smiled at her. He couldn't be mad at this gorgeous woman, she had been in financial distress, her first reaction to Mr. Grisham's offer was understandable.

„I guess we're not going to get rich this time", she joked.  
„No, I don't think so", James put a hand behind his head.

„So, what are we going to do next?", Meowth wondered. Just then a flyer flew into it's face. The cat Pokémon waved it's paws widly in front of it's nose trying to rip the sheet of paper off.

Jessie helped Meowth and examined the flyer.

„What is it?", James wanted to know.

„They're recruiting new members for Team Rocket", she replied.

„Team Rocket? What's that? Something like an organisation?", he asked.

Jessie nodded her head. „I heard about it. They are criminals who steal other people's Pokémon in order to get loaded", she explained.

James got shocked. „That's terrible! Why would anyone do that? First of all it's illegal and secondly, it's not fair to the owners who tried hard to train their little companions", he took the flyer and crumpled it.

„Let's look for honest work, earn some money and then...", he paused for a moment looking at his new friends. „Well, I thought that maybe... if you'd be interested in it, we could stay together, the four of us, travelling the world and save some cash for a neat little house at the beach", he said shyly while blushing.

„Dis is brilliant!", Meowth said and Jessie agreed. 

„There are so many places I'd like to visit, Paris, London, Rome, Jyväskylä", she raved.

„What do you want to do in Jyväskylä, that's in Finland", James wondered.

„They say it's the perfect spot to catch legendary ice Pokémon, we might give it a try", she burst out laughing.

„It's freezing cold up there, I'm shivering just at the thought of it", Meowth yammered.

„Then we shall bring you to the beach", James proposed. Jessie and James took Meowth by the paws and together they walked down to the sandy seaside.

„Did you bring your swimsuit along?", James asked. Jessie took out a bikini from her bilious green purse.

„Take care of the towles, I need to change my clothes", she disappeared in the locker room.

James bought a parasol and looked for the ideal place in the sun. He decided to go for a swim and jumped into the high waves. Meowth was hydrophobic and observed his friends from a save distance. Jessie joined them, standing there in her pearly two-piece with a coral red brooch. James was so overwhelmed by the view that he swallowed some seawater. He puffed and blew so Jessie came to rescue him. She swam straight towards him and pat him on the back.

„Thank you Jessie", he wheezed.

„My God, you are so beautiful", were the next words he produced.

Jessie laughed, their heads were at the same level. Both felt this indescribable feeling of joy. The sun was slowly setting down. Jessie put her hands on the sides of his face, brushing a strand out of it. James pulled Jessie in closer, his hands were crossed behind her lower back. James' lips locked with Jessie's lower lip. He lightly ran the tip of his tongue over it. Jessie responded by increasing the intensity of the kiss. They moved slowly. They pulled away for a moment to look into each other's eyes.

„You're the lady of my longing dreams", he whispered into her ear. Jessie kissed his chin, his left cheek and his earlobe.

„It's tickling", James giggled.

„Oh, is it?", she asked and started to titillated his belly.  
„No, please stop it", but Jessie wouldn't take a break.

James was forced to throw her over his shoulders and bring her back to Meowth, Growlithe and their towels, warmed by the sun. He laid her into the sand and kissed her forehead. She put her arms around his neck pulling him close to her face. James let her take the lead. He tried to resist the temptation to kiss her, but it was impossible. He closed his eyes placing a gentle, soft kiss on her lips. She tilt the angle of his face now nibbling his ears.

„Don't feel disturbed", Meowth commented.

‚I have everything I need', James thought.

‚A wonderful partner, friends and my freedom.'

THE END


End file.
